


it's a date

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Alya springs a surprise ice cream date on Nino.





	it's a date

Nino blinked tiredly as he reached for his phone, not bothering to check who was calling before he answered it. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned and greeted, "This's Nino, who's callin?"

"Nino!" a voice shouted into the speaker, making him wince and pull it away from his ear. "I'm outside, let's go!"

"Wha'? Who's th's? Go where, dude?"

"Alya, and we're going on an ice cream date, so move your butt." At the sound of her name, Nino was already sighing and sitting up.

"I'll be out in a few," he muttered. "Love you." With that, he hung up and yawned again, rubbing his eyes once more. Checking his phone for the time, he groaned at it being three in the morning but still continued getting up. He ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times and called it good, throwing on a black cat beanie and grabbing a deep maroon jacket before sneaking out of the house.

When he got outside, he spotted Alya pretty quickly, tapping away on her phone with a big smile on her face and a bag of what he could only assume contained ice cream hanging from her arm. She looked up when she heard him approach and instantly lit up.

"Nino! I was worried you'd have fallen back asleep. I really didn't want your mom catching me sneaking through again," she said with a grin.

"I don't want her to catch you either, that was scary, dude," he chuckled out. "So spill: why ice cream at three in the morning?"

"Well," she said, gesturing for him to follow, "I had a couple tubs of it and my maman wanted me to do something about it, so I figured what could be better than a 3am ice cream date with my favorite guy?"

"Uh huh, sure. What's the real reason?" he asked, walking beside her and peeking into the bag.

"I couldn't sleep and wanted some company. You don't mind?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes that melted his heart.

"Nah, I don't mind. No Marinette, though?"

"She's got that big contest coming up. I did walk by her place and the lights were out, and I know she's barely gotten any sleep so I didn't want to take what little rest she is getting from her."

Nino nodded in understanding. "Yeah, she's been like, dead on her feet at school. Good choice."

"Mhm. So..." She turned around so she was walking backwards as they entered the park near their school. "You want one tub and I get the other, or do you wanna go at one at a time, or switch off every so often?"

"Mm... let's go one at a time."

"Start with mint chocolate chip?"

"You know it! That's the best flavor there is."

"Hells yeah it is!" She grinned and held her fist out, which he gladly bumped his own against.

They sat down at a bench and pulled out the first tub and spoons, talking and eating the night away.


End file.
